Chasing Love
by oxCuteKataraox
Summary: Lucy has a small crush for Dan but with his personality, she thinks that it's better if they aren't together. However when Lucy is in danger, will Dan be there to save her or will she be hurt? A one-shot story, crack fic.


Hi everyone! This is my first time writing a Fairy Tail one-shot. I'm still new to writing stuff but I do hope this is good enough for you guys.

I do make mistakes from time to time and I can't help it that I may overlook a mistake that may be noticeable sometimes.

I haven't seen a crack pairing for Dan and Lucy but I want to try it out. Hope you guys will enjoy it.

'…' - thoughts

"…" – speeches

**Summary:** Lucy has a small crush for Dan but with his personality, she thinks that it's better if they aren't together. However when Lucy is in danger, will Dan be there to save her or will she be hurt? A one-shot story, crack fic.

**Pairing: **Dan x Lucy

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own Fairy Tail, it is own by Mashima Hiro.**

* * *

**Lucy POV:**

"Lulu-chan!"

"Stay away from me!"

I am running for my life from someone in school, and that someone is name Dan Straight.

If you're wondering what he looks like, he has crimson hair with magenta eyes, and there are thin lines drawing from the eyes to his cheeks. He's a foot taller than me.

Dan is a cheerful and an energetic person. He likes to grin a lot which makes me wonder if he ever had cramps just by smiling too much. I know what you're thinking, 'What's wrong with this guy? He seems like a nice person.'

Well yeah he is a nice person; however he's a school playboy. And next your thinking is, 'So what if he's a playboy? Every school has one.' You see…once he sets his eyes on a beautiful girl…he will immediately start asking that girl to be his girlfriend and even starts stalking and running after you. He even starts calling embarrassing pet names! He will keep on chasing and clinging to you and no one can stop him until he sets his eyes on another girl!

Which brings me to my situation at hand; I'm running away from him since he had _targeted_ me to be his girlfriend.

"Lulu-tan, when I had set my eyes on you for the first time I feel head over heels for you. It must have been fate that has brought us together! Be my girlfriend!" he shouted his declaration of his love for the school to hear.

The surrounding students watched them and sweat-dropped.

"Not in your life! And what's with that embarrassing name! Stop chasing me!" I feel the heat starting to flow to my face. I knew that I was blushing from embarrassment. However deep inside my heart there is a small part in me that liked it.

And this was the problem; since he always goes for one girl after another, I did not want to get my hopes up to high. I always thought to myself that once he starts seeing another girl, he will totally forget about me.

It pains me slightly but I can't show or tell anyone about this feeling I have.

~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~ Morning Session ~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~

**Classroom 2-C**

**Normal POV:**

"Lu-chan are you alright?" Levy asked with a worried voice.

"Yeah I'm fine. I'm just tried from all that running." Lucy's placed her arms on the table and put her face on her arms.

"Good thing Dan is from a different class. You won't survive the school year if he was in the same class as you."

"Haha, that's so true Levy-chan."

Lucy's class is Class 2-C while Dan's class is Class 2-D. She was really grateful that they were in separate classes, who know how she will be able to cope with him around bothering her.

~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~ End of School Day ~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~

**Normal POV:**

'Ah I totally forgot that I had to do cleaning duty today. I was so hopeful to leave school today, I'm so exhausted.' She thought to herself. While she walked towards to her locker, she did not realise that someone had followed her.

She was about to open her locker when a hand went pass her face and slammed her locker shut with a loud bang. She was startled and she slowly turned around. She saw Bora and his gang surrounding her, preventing to find any way of escape.

"A-ano…do you need something?" Lucy asked in a soft and worried tone.

"As a matter of fact, I do. I have watched you for some time now and I want you to be my woman. With your curves and big breasts I'm sure we can have some fun with me eh?" He had a dirty smirk plastered on his face. His gang showed a similar expression has his boss.

"S-sorry but I have s-somewhere important I need to be right now." She was scared. Lucy tries to get away from them however Bora caught her by her wrist. She struggles and tries to pull away from him.

"Ah, ah, ah. Where are you going?" He pulled her closer to his body, their faces were inches apart. Lucy turns her face away from him, closing her eyes and struggled more.

"Let go off me! Someone help me!"

Before Bora had gotten any closer to her face, something had knocked him off and he lost his grip on her wrist. He was now on the opposite side of the locker, slammed on the floor with a bruise on his right cheek.

Lucy slowly opened her eyes after feeling of her wrist had been set free. Standing in front of her was a broad back, familiar shade of crimson came into her view.

Lucy and Bora's gang were surprise.

"No one hurts her while I'm here." There was a strong aura that he was emitting from him. They can feel his anger coming out.

"D-Dan…" Lucy was truly grateful for him to have followed her today.

Hearing a groan from Bora, his gang quickly pulled him up. "What the hell! Who do you think you're messing with huh?" Bora shouted at him.

Dan gave him a deadly glare. Bora and his gang cringed slightly, fearing what this person in front will do to them.

"Leave now before I do something to you that you will regret." He was speaking venomously to them.

"H-HA! Do you think me, **Bora of Prominence**, would dare leave? You are outnumbered! Boys! Take him down!" The cocky Bora ordered his members to attack him and they charged towards Dan.

"Che!" Dan fought back hitting punches and kicks. One by one, each of Bora's members got hit against the lockers and was knocked out. All that's left standing was Bora. "Y-you, you'll regret what you've done! When I come back I will bring more of my members and-"

Dan punched his other cheek before he could continue talking. Bora was slammed back to the lockers again and went unconscious.

Dan turned to Lucy and embraced her. "Don't scare me like that Lucy. If I hadn't had my duty in class today, you would have gotten hurt or even worse…" His face was next to her neck and uses his nose to rub on it.

Lucy was shocked and happy at the same time. She looked at Dan with his eyes closed as he continued to hold her. "I'm sorry for worrying you. Thank you for saving me." He held her tighter before opening his eyes and looking at her face.

They stared at each other in silence.

"So does that mean you can be my girlfriend now?" Dan grinned at her, forgetting that he had saved Lucy not too long ago.

She blinked. 'Seriously, after all that he actually still has a nerve to ask me to be his girlfriend!' She sweat-dropped but she dismisses that thought. She took her time to think. 'He did save me though…I guess following my feelings wouldn't be a bad idea.'

She smiled at him. "Sure, why not."

Dan's expression became brighter and his grin widen. He was about to say something when Lucy interrupted him.

"But before we can have a boyfriend-girlfriend relationship I want to have at least one date before it is official alright? Do not shout embarrassing stuff about love and don't tell anyone about this until after our first date is that clear?"

He nodded repeatedly with a grin. He was already in cloud nine. "Whatever you say Lulu-chama!"

'And here is the pet name calling again.' She sighed but smiled.

Once Dan let go of her, she took her stuff and left and gave him a quick peck on his cheek. He was shock and stood there for a while. When she was already outside of the school she heard a loud shout from Dan.

"YAHOO! Lulu-tan is my girlfriend!"

She shook her head and continued to walk home.

~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~ The Next Day ~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~

"Lulu-chama the love of my life! From today onwards we are forever joined by a red string of fate!" Shouting his declaration of his love for the school to hear again.

"What have I told you about shouting embarrassing stuff!" Lucy face was as red as a tomato. Dan ran towards her and hug her with one arm while fisting is other hand to the sky.

"But Lulu-chama we are finally together as one! We must tell the whole school, NO! The whole world of our love!"

"EH?!" The rest of the student body has heard. They were surprise and whispering has started to occur.

"Since when had they been together?" "Dan had actually found someone who actually likes him?" "What does he mean by 'together as one'?"

They were staring at her. "No! It's not what it means! It's a misunderstanding and let go off me! I told you after we at least dated once you are allowed to tell that we are in a relationship!" She struggled to get out of his vice-grip arms.

Levy was in the crowd but managed to break through and ran towards Lucy and Dan. "Lu-chan you never told me you and Dan are dating! And you guys even did…_that_?"

"No Levy we did no such thing!" Lucy's face was even redder.

"Haha! Not to worry Lulu-chama we will eventually do something like that in the future." He was grinning from ear to ear and gave her a suggestive wink.

"Y-You! Pervert!" She managed to get out of his grasp and quickly ran towards class with Levy chasing after her.

Dan chuckled to himself.

"L-O-V-E!"

* * *

I'm finally done with this one-shot. It was hard work trying to get Dan's character to be just like in the anime. I don't know why but I really like Dan even with his funny background. He's reminds me of Loki but he's more extreme and funnier! xD

The 'L-O-V-E!' part for those who don't understand, he does the pose for each letters just like he does in the anime. I didn't add this in the beginning because I wanted it to be a funny ending. Oh one more thing, I am never good at writing fight scenes which is why it's short and boring. I have read and seen fight scenes before but I don't have the confidence to write them. So sorry guys!

I hope you guys like this pairing. I tried my best and I know it's not as good as other writers but I somehow managed to write this pairing to my liking.

Thanks for taking your time to read! :)


End file.
